Correspondence
by Keeter
Summary: In his more clear headed moments, Boromir tries to tie up the loose ends of his life as he journeys on with the Fellowship.
1. Default Chapter

**Correspondence **

**The characters in this piece belong to J. R. R. Tolkien and no other. Not even me…alas…**

* * *

Dated this day, December the 24th, 3018 of the Third Age

Faramir, Son of Denethor II, Steward of Gondor,

I am here in Rivendell, Imladris as it is called by its own people. It is everything you have said it was and more, but I cannot seem to be at ease here. I am too accustomed to the noise of our city or even of battle, to this endless quiet serenity. You, on the contrary, would be utterly at home here I think. Lord Elrond's library is a wonder unto itself and I've actually caught myself lost in some corner, reading the accounts of the Last Alliance of the First Age. Lord Elrond was there personally to witness Sauron's defeat, fighting along side the likes of Elendil and Isildur and the elven High King Gil-galad. The Shards of Narsil are here as well, the "sword that was broken." And sharp too, as I nicked my finger on an edge of it. I can hear you now and rest assured, I did not drip my "lowly" blood onto such an artifact.

I write to you on the eve of our departure. I am to be part of a fellowship on a quest to destroy the trinket of which our dreams were based. In that respect, I must ask that you burn this letter upon reading it. No one else must see it Faramir, especially not Father. I knew something was wrong the moment he told me to seek out this place and not stay to defend our city. He has been playing us off one another more so than usual of late and that worries me greatly. Listen to me, brother mine, at the first sign of trouble you must send for Uncle Imrahil. I trust you implicitly with the ruling and defense of Gondor but Imrahil has more standing in the current situation and Father may need to be relieved of his duties. Do not take that task upon yourself for it shall smack of treachery even though there be none. I beg you "little one" let Imrahil know what you must and make sure Minas Tirith does not fall. If she does, Arda is lost for I have learned that Rohan is near collapse and shant last long against the full strength of Mordor. If Rohan should fall, we shall be the last stronghold.

This journey will take many long months and I know not when or even if I shall see you again. I must tell you, there is a box buried deep in the trunk that lies at the foot of my bed. In it are documents you must be made aware of. First is a list of all my worldly possessions and whom I wish them to go to should I not return, as well as deeds and accounts of all my holdings and such. The second, and the reason for the above formal greeting, proclaims you my sole heir. Father shall rage, I know, and he will try to catch me out and find some son of my body. None exist. The document is official, dually witnessed and notarized with not only my seal, but that of Denethor's Chief Counselor and of Imrahil's as well. Don't ask how it was achieved without Denethor's knowledge, just know that it was. I had it drawn up before we were charged to re-take Osgiliath that last time.

I do not know what the future may bring but I cannot seem to shake this sense of foreboding. I feel as though I am coming to an edge, and I don't know if I have the strength not to look down, the courage to face what is to come. I love you brother, never forget that.

Yours,

Boromir


	2. Chapter 2

Dated this day, February the 23rd, 3019 of the Third Age

Faramir,

I wish to close the doors and shut the world away…we have journeyed now for two months, scarcely eating and barely sleeping. The closer we come to our destination, the more we are assailed from ever angle. I am a soldier, I have seen my share of pain and fear and hardship, but this…I am weary. All the fight has left me. I don't know what tomorrow will hold Faramir, nor the next day, nor the next. There is no longer a guide light when the next step is unclear.

This morning we encountered one of the Nine on a great winged beast. Its very presence chilled us all to the marrow and then it let out a wail so terrible as to shatter one's very soul. I felt my body cringe inwardly as though I would turn inside out. It is a hellish experience to feel one's blood freeze and boil all at once. And in my dreams I hear it still. It torments me, this other-worldly voice, like the hiss of a snake in my ear. Telling me to take it, to use it and Gondor will be safe…

I once made a promise to you when you were still in your cradle. Our grandfather Ecthelion had just passed from this world and I was angry with him for not coming back. It was then I promised you that I would always return to you, no matter where the roads lead me. I cannot keep that promise Faramir, for I am not coming back. I know that now. I knew it even in those moments of our last parting.

This voice in my dreams is my own…and that is a foe no man should have to face.

Gondor needs you Faramir, you are the one who must now take up the torch and lead them out of the darkness. In truth, I was afraid to let you stay behind. I wanted to be the one to give you hope. You are the strongest of souls out of any of us brother, the bravest of hearts and I know not even this will break you. Keep your mind on what's here today. The past is all that's gone and so, hold your memories bittersweet until you leave this lonely world of ours and we meet again. I cannot tell you do not weep, just be on your way and don't shade your future with what's behind…don't wait for me.

I have come to the edge Faramir, and there is no other side.

Now and Forever,

Boromir


End file.
